


there i go again, unnoticed

by gannonic



Series: everyone is female and everything hurts [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, France dont be a bitch, Nyotalia, Onesided gerita, Oops, Pruita hell yea, Unrequited Love, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gannonic/pseuds/gannonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow was white, the sky was gray, and Feli would never love her back.</p><p>She didn't hate her sister; she envied her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there i go again, unnoticed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. This is based on real life feelings and shitnad its mostly me venting through nyo germgerm (my wife) so oops.
> 
> kudos if ur soulmate is ur best friend and not at all intrested in u
> 
> yay
> 
> also I didn't use the names because they're just genderswapped. these are the nyo characters and their personalities/appearances, these are just the names I like more.

Louise believed she deserved more.

She watched Felicita leave the house with a smile, strained and a bit pained, not that the other noticed. No, Felicita was too busy admiring and walking out with Louise's sister.

When the Italian turned around, Louise let her smile slip. Julchen turned around, another goodbye on her lips, but paused when she saw Louise's face. She opened her mouth again, but the blonde shut the door.

She heard the car pull out of the driveway and made her way to the fridge, grabbing the six pack and heading to the couch. This crush was destroying her.

But….

But.

She couldn't help it.

Felicita was addictive.

She was also beautiful, and cheerful, and ready to fight at any time, and liked little things like fuzzy socks and the Band-Aids with the pink cartoon cats on them. And Julchen.

Louise privately thought that her sister wouldn't know that Felicita had a ticklish spot on her calf where she giggled uncontrollably.

Louise privately thought nobody would know as much about Felicita as her.

But despite her struggles, Julchen was the one escorting out on a Friday night.

Louise privately thought life wasn't fair.

The worse part was, she knew. She knew they were more compatible together than her and Felicita could ever be. 

Julchen could hang back and have fun and be loud and crazy and not worry about everything or stress about trivial things like if she was holding the fork correctly or if she cleaned the carpet properly. She could give Felicita what she needs.

But Louise still loved her. How could she not, really.

She knew that Felicita was loving someone else with that body and she was telling someone else she loved them with that voice and she was looking at them with those eyes and Louise took a long drink.

When she was over at Amelia's for an intense monopoly game, the topic came up. She ended up letting out her feelings for the first time since the late 18 hundreds, back when she was a child. Amelia patted her back and said she understood but Louise couldn't help but think 'how could you, how could you know what this torture is.'

Louise ended up soaking Amelia's dress with her tears.

Amelia was probably a friend at this point.

It was too bad Louise didn't need a friend, she needed Felicita to return her feelings.

She ended up asking Marianne advice, something she would never resort to, showing how desperate she was. The French country simply told her "if love is meant to be, it will be." 

Marianne was probably one of Louise's least favourite people.

Sometimes, Louise would sit in front of the mirror and wonder what Felicita didn't see in her. Was she too muscles and awkward? Was she not classically beautiful enough? Neither was her sister, but Julchen… she had long hair, and prettier face despite its scars.

Maybe Felicita just liked that more.

They had history. They knew each other as kids, they fought together as teenagers. She knew that Julchen helped annex the Veneto and they formed the Austria Hate Club and Felicita picked her over the french aid she was relying on and Louise had drunk four bottles at this point.

She should probably tell Felicita she's been in love with her since 1946.

She was too afraid Felicita would disagree.

The point was moot anyways.

She took a last gulp and cleaned up her mess, heading upstairs to bed.

Just another Friday night.


End file.
